the great Trek of China
by Veemon fan683
Summary: Takuya in a moment of idiocy inadvertently winds up in 1937 shanghai losing his main way back his D-tector escaping ROC forces and running for the imperial Japanese army. will he get his D-tector and return or is he going to be his own grandfather. (M for foul language and graphic violence)
I. Skype Scale

A/N: as an homage to star trek and given the type of story this is each chapter will begin with a log style entry from Takuya giving the readers a quick summary of his thoughts and plans.

Five years ago my friends and I saved the Digital world from Lucemon. Orphanimon has been working hard since then to try and repair the Digital world to an extent that we could at long last return. Koji and Kouichi even if they haven't reunited their family has been successful in arranging picnics and other social events and have gotten along nicely. JP has in these five years become more mature but his tricks have lead to his job as a street performer at a hobby shop going quite well I wonder when Shinya will discover the trick dice I've been using to get the last brownie or cookie, thanks for that JP. Zoe has been a bit of a recluse other then our weekly web chats must be her private school's high standards I dunno. Tommy, well he and Shinya have become great friends over time and I see him more often then anyone mainly due to the fact we found out we live down the street from one another he's a bit of a scrappy kid now but still very playful must be he's trying to emulate Koji and I. Now five years to the day during our web chat something amazing happened...

the sun was beginning to set shining it's orange-red light into seventeen-year-old Takuya Kanbara's room. Takuya was physically just a broader taller version of his younger self-signature olive hat and goggle combo over his brown hair red collared shirt with red stripes and maroon khakis was watching boring Minecraft lets plays and cat videos on YouTube through his home computer. Nearing sleep over the buzz of the videos Takuya was startled by the sound of a Skype call coming in.

"Finally, Zoe always takes so long when it is her turn to start the call," Takuya said to himself when he answered the call opening up the interface showing three windows. Each window held one of Takuya's friends the furthest left was Zoe in her green and red school uniform her hair shortened and done up, Takuya could have sworn she was over her age of eighteen. The centre one held Koji who in his rush to make the time of the call after his shower neglected to put a shirt on, a fact that made Zoe blush slightly and Takuya who hadn't done nearly as much physical exercise feel uncomfortable. The right Image and stark contrast to his twin Koichi a slimmer yet more refined version of Koji full with his black suit-uniform smiled slightly at Koji's expanse.

"So, Zoe where's JP?" Takuya asked in a teasing tone knowing bringing up the train wreck of Zoe and JP's relationship would get a few laughs.

"How should I know ask Kouichi he knows where we all are at any given moment." Zeo snapped back her face now red, Koji allowed a small chuckle at this.

"Zoe it's not my software it's my roommate's I only used it once." Kouichi sheepishly responded as another member join the chat Tommy, his face dusty drops of dried blood on his white tee and a few matching drops at his nostrils. "Tommy, violence isn't the answer to bullies."

"Who says so! Besides you should see the other guy his white shirt was red after just one punch, poor jerk. Had it coming, though." Tommy replied in his now deepening voice. Koji Kouichi and Zoe all sighed in unison while Takuya burst out laughing.

"Takuya you might be larger and older but your maturity hasn't changed since we beat Churubimon you know that right." Koji said in deadpan ending Takuya's laughter in an instant. "and Tommy you should only fight someone in self-defence stop looking for fights or you'll eventually bite off more than you can chew."

"Whatever spoilsport. And I have to mature besides at least I'm not more emo then your goth bands Koji." Takuya retorted unwittingly proving Koji's point. Zoe chuckled knowing how childish Takuya had acted. Tommy was away from his keyboard washing up. Koichi and Koji both sighed and shook their heads.

"How enlightened Takuya you are a real genius sometimes," Koji said statistically, Baiting Takuya to make a fool of himself.

"I am aren't I," Takuya said causing everyone even the now returned and cleaned up Tommy to laugh hysterically. Before Takuya could respond the last member of the group JP connected. He was still in his hobby shop work uniform and panting heavily.

"For once it looks like you made an effort to be on time fat ass," Zoe said her old scars of their relationship freshly open.

"Zoe no time for your latent crush on me to resurface, check /orphan right now guys," JP said at the sound of holy trinity everyone was blazing on their keyboards as was their main contact site to the digital world and /orphan was Orphanimon's message centre. Takuya made it there first the page was simple only with some black text and the mark that most human technologies used as an image of Orphanimon (D-tector symbol). The Text read 'the digital world is rebuilt please touch a mobile device to my symbol to have your D-tectors returned to you'. Takuya did so without a second thought. Unlike his first phone transformation, this one gave off a lot of energy in light and heat, dazing Takuya and lightly burning his right hand which had been gripping his phone. Takuya's vision returned to see all of his friends wiping their eyes and looking at their respective dominate hands with their D-Tectors in the other.

"So Orphanimon added this burn as a prank real funny I'll kick her ass when I see her," Tommy mumbled knowing little of how a Transformation happens in the real world.

"Tommy, in order for your phone to change into a D-tector in the real world allot of energy needed to be put into it, your lucky Orphanimon knew this and didn't let all of it release in an endothermic reaction." Zoe retorted flaunting her knowledge of physics. "more than a small burn in all likelihood."

"So, Tomorrow after work school and the like we meet at Shibuya station and go back?" Takuya impatiently inquired. Zoe, JP, and Tommy only nodded, Koji was away from his webcam getting more than a towel on. Takuya noticed the usual quiet yet happy face of Kouichi looked concerned over the whole thing. "Whats wrong buddy?"

"Nothing, this will just be my first time actually in the digital world and I don't know just feels weird to be part of your thing when I wasn't really there the first time around," Kouichi explained apprehensively, only Takuya's reply of a facepalm could make the discussion more awkward.

"Takuya you idiot! Kouichi what he means by facepalming is you're just as close to the digital world as we are you did help save it." Zoe first shouted then explained to Kouichi in an empathetic tone.

"fuck you too sister! Someone text Koji cause I'm going for a flame stroll!" Takuya said before logging off.

Log end CH1: finally, the warrior of fire is back baby! I don't know what I'm going to do first maybe settle a few old debts or maybe anyway with a grand reunion in the digital world tomorrow the sky's the limit Takuya signing off...

A/N: though I haven't started the time travel bit that's for later every story needs a starting point and this is it setting the idea for what you will expect. As for plot points etc not saying V-mon out!


End file.
